When you meet
by Pokemonfic
Summary: Maxie x reader insert What will happen to Maxie and (y/n) ? Will Maxie be saved or is his fate sealed? What will Maxie find out about (y/n)? What will happen between them ? So many questions, one story, find out here!
1. When you meet: chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"(y/n), wake up, (y/n)!" (y/n) heard someone saying to her, but she didn't care, she was too tired. She had been up 'til 4am working on a project for Tabitha that she wished to keep private. Tabitha was a good friend of (y/n), she had recruited (y/n) for Team Magma.

(y/n) had a tough childhood and at the age of 14, she became a runaway from a wealthy family that had mistreated her enough. Well, when she was on route 119, she was attacked by some thugs named Team Aqua, and took her ninetails forcefully. Luckily, Tabitha had been trailing them and easily beat all of them. Tabitha basically rescued (y/n), and made her a grunt who quickly ranked up to almost an admin. (y/n) was very grateful to her and she work her hardest, she knew nothing else but hard work.

"(y/n) get up!" She now recognized as tabitha's voice and immediately sat up, yawning, and looking right at Tabitha's face. "Sorry to wake you up so early after last night, but Leader Maxie wants to see you." She said plainly to her and (y/n) understood why she did. Rule one of Team Magma, don't make Leader Maxie Mad, that included disobeying orders.

"Understood, thank you and good morning Tabitha" she replied giving her an early morning smile. " Good Morning (y/n)" she smiled back to the once little girl she found wandering around from place to place, and the cruelly attacked by those fools, _Team Aqua and archie._

Tabitha turn around and left her quarters with a smile and a sleepy (y/n) getting out the bed. (y/n) turned and let her feet hang from her bed, wiping her eyes of sleep dust. She slowly slipped on her Camerupt themed slippers and stood up and stretched her up and continued to get ready for her day. She slipped off her red tank top and put on her uniform shirt and her sweater and unlike other Grunts, she didn't have a mini skirt. All the other female Grunts besides her and Tabitha had mini skirts, but (y/n) and Tabitha thought they were a little too feminine so Tabitha wears a guy's outfit and (y/n) has permission to wear red and black yoga pants.

After she was ready she grabbed her bag and headed out her door and down past where the other grunts sleep and the scientist and also the lower ranks. She turned the corner and stepped on a teleporter to where the highest of Team Magma stayed, the top levels of their base. As she arrived, she was a little nervous and a bit scared, but as soon as she was their, she threw it all out the window.

(y/n) had actually only been there for missions she already knew about and rank up notices. Since she hadn't been notified about a mission and she wasn't close to a rank up, she was a little curious about what this was about. (y/n) had followed the path that took her to his office. It was guarded by 2 grunts and 4 mightyenas. As she turned towards the door, she gave all the Mightyenas a pat on the head and the grunts a death stare that could freeze lava solid.

As the door opened she took a breathe in, and prepared herself.

"Hello (y/n), come in. _We_ have a mission to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(y/n)'s heart had surely stopped for a minute. Maxie had said _we_ not you or me, we. "Sir, you said 'we', did you mean 'me?" She asked unsure if she was awake or sane. Well then again, she had always wondered if she was sane or human, so in her perceptive, it didn't matter as long as it wasn't a nightmare. Her nightmares were horrible, so this couldn't be one so she wasn't asleep she figured.

"Yes, I meant we (y/n). You will accompany me undercover to the battle resort tomorrow at 0900 hours and will be leaving at 0600 hours. I am sorry for the last-minute-notice as they say but we have intel that the leader of Team Magma, that fool Archie, is there. We will be there solely to find out information about him. Do you accept?" Maxie said with a straight face to her, and slowly watched her blush 'til her face was the color of his hair. She stood there a second thinking and crushing so hard, she could use the move 'explosion'. And then she remembered she still hadn't answered, and she mentally slapped herself for not answering sooner!

"Yes, I accept, I will pack tonight and be ready by 0600 hours tomorrow, anything else I should know Leader Maxie?"

"Yes, you have been upgraded early to an admin, congratulations, you are dismissed."

"Thank you" (y/n) said and saluted and turned to leave the room and began blushing again to no end. She couldn't believe what had just happened, "A trip with Maxie, A admin, A trip with Maxie!?' She couldn't be more excited and terrified than ever especially because of her history with Archie,-that monster.

Archie was her worst nightmare, her worst thought. He had done something horrible to her, her pokemon, and her family that she would never forget. How could she when he- she stopped the though because the thought of crying came to her once she felt a tear come down her face, but quickly wiped it away when exiting the room.

She walked down the hallway and grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Tabitha almost on instinct. She listened to it ring for a moment and the he answered, 'Hello (y/n) what's up?'

"You'll never believe what just happened to me'

-LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN-

 **The next day at 0600**

(y/n) waited at the dock in their base at exactly 0600, nervous more than anything but it was calmed by Leader Maxie walking in in a Team Magma sweater and jeans. 'Holy Groudon he's in civi's and look's great!' (y/n) thought before she could do anything else. When her red-headed crush was wearing that, herself in hand was wearing her usual civi's ;A red and white tank top with with shorts and red sunglasses with a floppy straw hat and a light gray purse. Her civic clothes were a great disguise in public since they almost always wore dark red and sweaters, nobody would even think she was a grunt, even more an admin.

(y/n) attention was given back to reality when Maxie started walking over to her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir"

"Since we are undercover, it would be better if you called me Maxie"

"Yes si- Um, I mean yes Maxie" she blushed violently.

"We will be leaving by plane soon, go put your stuff in the cargo hold."

"Yes Maxie"

- **NOTE** - **NOTE** -

Hey! So how do y'all like it so far? Well, be expecting more and i am seriously so sorry it took so long to update, but anyways please review so i know what to do better! Thank y'all !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sir- Um i mean Maxie, won't Archie recognize us ?" (y/n) said to her boss, blushing out of her mind, which he had now noticed. "He won't if we don't let him see us. Also he might in you keep blushing so much every time you speak to me (y/n)" Her replied back to her looking up from his book, which of course, was about magma.

Now (y/n) was embarrassed and feeling mentally crappy. First, she can barely talk to her boss, second she blushes every time she can and third, Archie was going to be there so yeah, she was screwed. So badly she just looked back out the window of the plane, seeing where they were going to land in a few minutes.

" May i have your attention please, we will be landing shortly, please but your seatbelts on and prepare for turbulence." the overhead stated and as command Maxie and Raven both slipped on their seatbelts and sat back. (y/n) knew she was suppose to be calm and relaxed but she could be. This feeling she felt, what was it? Fear, love, hope, and hate all jumbled together, eating her away, and she couldn't take it , it was too much at once. With fear rising she then noticed to her horror, she was having a panic attack.

Meanwhile out of her own little world, Maxie was concerned, you see, he knew a panic attack when he saw one. Maxie knew the horrors of one, so he took a minute longer to study her then strike. 'Okay, one, heavy, fast breathing, two, eyes were wide and filled with fright.; she was definitely having one in his eyes.

"(y/n)? Are you okay?" He asked her with a bit of fear, and then she replied with something Maxie will never forget.

She sucked up her tears and relaxed a bit, but not to much and said, "I'll be fine, I have to be."

-LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN-

 **Later that night, 8:00pm**

"(y/n), are you ready?" Maxie asked, turning the corner to find his company, (y/n), in a Fiery red dress with gold lace and matching heels. He stood there a second, taking in her, a beautiful, fiery, woman in front of him. She was surprised by his entrance, but she appreciated it alot. Maxie himself was in a Tux with normal slick black shoes, but to (y/n) it was different somehow, in a way she had never noticed. His hair slicked back normally, her's but up into a messy, but formal like, bun with her (y/h/c) hair sticking out the sides, and to top it off, a single dark red rose in her hair. Both of them stared for a moment before they even noticed it.

"Oh, Um, yes i'm ready." she said quietly to him and getting a moment of silence from him, and then a answer. "Okay, then let's get going." he said to the red woman in front of him, a blooming rose.

They were going to the annual ball they had at the resort, Archie would be there so they would be too. It was simple but elegant. The guest had drinks, food, and music and a dance, also at the end of the night, they vote for the best couple. It lasted for an entire week, every night starting at 8 pm, all guest are invited so (y/n) thought why not. (y/n) mostly want to go since she had never been to a thing like this before, since ya' know, runaway,. She had learned at a point but forgotten over the years.

Finally, they broke eye contact and Maxie walked away and (y/n) grabbed her purse and followed him. He, like a gentleman, opened the door and the elevator button was pressed by him and of course, Ladies first. As the elevator slowly went down, it was filled with silence. Maxie didn't know what to think, neither did (y/n), but they both had one topic still on there minds, and it was a feeling. A feeling that was a trip through their hearts and mind. It was called Fear.

When the door opened (y/n) went first and Maxie followed her all they ways until they reached the beach where the ball was being held. Neither of them really liked it but they could agree it was beautiful. It was decorated in lights, tables, and a stage beside a dancefloor. (y/n)'s eyes lit up with happiness and suddenly thought of an idea.

"Maxie?"

"Yes?"

"Um,can I have this dance?"

Maxie showed shock for a second and then answered _his_ fiery woman.

"Yes"

So, they danced, swiftly and smoothly, with minor mistakes from (y/n). They moved through the dance floor as if it was theirs, as if nobody was they moved, like a shooting star they dance, with brilliance and determination for something they didn't seem to know, to understand. They were moving as if they were the same being, a machine of sorts. Eventually, not even missing a beat they showed they weren't even doing it for attention, but because they enjoyed it, truely enjoyed could even say they loved it with the ammont of compasion they showed.

To everyone's disappointment, the song stopped and then so did they, as if on command. They both took a deep breathe, being two beings again, but connected somehow. Only bystanders could have notice it though. Even Archie who had been watching the entire time was amazed, and he too spotted it, something even he had never seen or heard Maxie doing.

They were holding hands, but not for long because even Archie knows how to find weak points and exploit them. And as quickly as (y/n) spotted him, he had her by the side, with his mightyena with him.

"Ooh, Maxie, what did I tell ya' about fallin' in love some girl? Some man could steal' ya' girl from ya', but na', ya' just hada', didn't ya'?" Archie teased him, mocking only raged him. "What are you doing here you fool! And let her be, even I know you have some class at least." Maxie snarled back at his enemy with the rage in his gut building up.

"You're usually right Maxie boy, but not' tnight'." he growled and grabbed (y/n) by the waist, only to get a surprise.

A kick with a high hell to the nuts.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" he yelped in pain, letting (y/n) make her escape, grabbing Maxie by the hand and running with him dragging behind her. They pushed through all the others and made it to the exit. They had two choice, A hotel where Archie would most likely find them, or B running down the beach. She thought about it for a second and chose one. She started running again with Maxie trying his best to keep up but to no avail. They ran and ran until she couldn't anymore and she dropped to her knees, gasping for air. Maxie approached her and sat beside her, laying down in the sand. 'We probably look like complete Idiots out here in formal clothes lying in the sand' He thought but he also thought 'at least i'm not alone'. He turned to his right and she was looking back at him with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I never knew you liked dancing"

"Well, I guess I do"

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours but it was just mere minutes in real time. (y/n) thought about something for a moment, she thought of it really hard and the she said it outloud to him.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, I've got no reason to tell anyways

"Do you ever feel like the world is falling down on you? Like the universe itself hates you and just won't stop trying to hurt you but you know it can't because you're so broken there is nothing left to break or even take. When the entire world is just crashing down and you can't do anything but look up at the stars to stop your tears from falling."

There was a silence.

"Because I do"

- **NOTE** - **NOTE** -

Hey guys! I hope all of you like it so far, god i cried writing this because i can relate but you don't need to worry about that though. Anyways, please review so i know what to do next or what to improve so bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **WARNING: May be triggering, eating disorder, depression**

"Maybe, just maybe, we could change that. We could have an impact on this world and change it for the better. The only reason I cry myself to sleep is because of people like Archie. Ignorant fools who never think about what anything they do could hurt others." (y/n) continued, Maxie listening with full attention to her.

He never knew someone could be so broken and not show it often. She was in pieces, trying to fix herself but had no glue or help. She had nothing. But now she did, she had him. He never knew anyone felt broken that worked for him. Yes a lot of them were affected by Archie somehow but never like this, never so much. And Maxie hated it, he barely ever showed signs of emotions, but this, this was breaking what was left of him. She had made him happy, someone had actually ,made him happy, but they were so broken, so damaged.

"BUt enough about me and my silly little problems, what about you? I know you've got a story, everyone does but yours is special, i can tell" (y/n) said to him surprising him for a second that she put him in front of herself. Someone who need so much help and love but gave it all away, it was warm, it was nice, it was, _kind_.

"Well, um, i don't like to think about it much but, i came from a town in Johto, a okay place but it was a sea-side town and everyone was so outgoing and extroverted, and i was just so-"

"You were just so concealed no one knew the truth."

" Yes, sort of. That doesn't even scrape it. My father was abusive to me and my mom. He was horrible, selfish, cruel, and just so…"

He stopped, he couldn't continue, it hurt to much. He couldn't bare the memories of him, that monster of who haunted him everyday.

"It's okay, I know it's hard but one day you'll be happy. If I can be even a bit happy with you, it's amazing. Maxie, this is the closest thing to happiness i've ever felt in my life, and I'm happy it was with you." she said with such a loving compassion, it even made Maxie blush.

(y/n) sat up and leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making his mind go blank. She then stood up, and called out her favorite pokemon, Ninetails. "Nailtails come here,.." she proceeded to whisper to her and ninetails understood, and then executed her command. Ninetails used sing and Maxie fell asleep right there and (y/n) said "Take him back to the hotel and protect him with your _life_. I've got to do something, he can't know, not yet, are we clear ?". Ninetails nodded back to her and put Maxie on her back and proceeded to carry him down the beach to the hotel. Meanwhile (y/n) walked down the beach alone and walked into a cave on the side of the beach, and someone was in there but she knew it.

"Smart move"

"What do you want?"

"You know, now time is running out so hurry up."

" Why should I?"

"Because, if you don't, he will know the truth tonight."

(y/n) thought for a second and sigh a dreadful sigh.

"Fine. Give me 2 weeks, I'll tell him by then."

"Good girl"

-LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN-

Maxie twisted and turned in the sheets of the hotel room bed and was fighting for sleep but something kept touching him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ninetails licking his nose happily smiling at him. "Hey" he quietly whispered to her and slowly sitting up. He smelled something coming from the kitchen and went to investigate. He sleepily walked into the room and found (y/n) in her pj's with violin playing loudly making pancakes. They smelted good and 'she looks good too' Maxie thought before noticed he did. 'Crap, what am i doing?' he thought again back to himself, being pulled out by (y/n) saying something.

"Well good morning sleepy head, I'm guessing you slept good"

"I guess so, are those pancakes?"

"Yep, yours are on the table"

"Oh, um thank you"

Now he was dumbfounded. She made him food, actual food. No one had ever made him food, not even his mother because of you-know-who. He usually never even ate breakfast, heck, he ate every other 3 days plus a coffee at times. He was a little frightened at this, well food, to be exactly. Maxie had a eating disorder but he too often denied he even had one but all the admins knew, plus (y/n) because of tabitha. Thank you for that, (y/n) only gave him one pancake and left a note under his plate that explained. Why she knew and please don't kill or fire Tabitha. Maxie sat down and noticed it and began reading it immediately:

 _Good morning Maxie! I left this note to explain why i cooked for you._

 _Tabitha told me about your secret so when you collapsed i could_

 _bring you food to eat. I know you don't like food or to eat but it's_

 _Been 4 days since he saw you eat so eat it. Or tabitha might kick_

 _Our butts. Thanks!_

 _(y/n) 3_ '

Maxie didn't know it but (y/n) watched him read it and saw his eyes grow and his face go paler than it already was. She could tell he was surprised and a bit worried but she knew what to do. She knew all of Tabitha's tricks so she was prepared. She was also prepared for Maxie's well being. She actually cared for him so she was going to make sure he was okay for herself and Tabitha. She turned back to cooking right before Maxie turned to look at her, (y/n) looked at him from a reflection from the shiny stove and he looked scared and glad at the same time, so she told him a story to calm him.

"You don't have to be worried, it's okay I understand. You probably don't know this but when Tabitha found me, i was 40 lbs. Underweight and i hated eating. I barely ever had food so I usually didn't even both with food. But she made me eat and learn how to cook. I won't say it helped me but i do enjoy cooking but eating is still a tiny fear for me. It's Alright if you don't want to but you need to. But if you don't I understand."

Maxie just stared at the food for a second, his eyes were filled with tears that wouldn't flow, he wouldn't allow it, but somethings aren't up to him. A tear fell and then another and another until they were sobs. He slid to the floor and (y/n) turned off the stove and basically ran to him. He was still crying but she grabbed him and did something that he didn't understand and had never felt. It was filled with compassion and 'love' as people call it and he took it. He took it with gratefulness in him. Gratefulness for someone being there for him, a person who cared and wasn't afraid of him at all. He knew why too. It was because she was something of his kind, his little rare, different species.

They sat there for an hour him just crying and (y/n) never letting go of him. She wouldn't and not for anything would let go, especially after this. He would never forget the fear he felt and the anguish and rage he had at this moment. No one could forget this, it was stuck to him forever for eternity.

"Maxie…" she gulped, "Maxie I found some of Archie's plan last night…..and h-he-'s going to awaken Kyogre… and is planning to take us down, and he said I'll go first."

He felt like someone had just stabbed him 1000 times in his heart when he felt that first tear on his shirt. It had hurt more than a person could know accept him and her. It scared the life out of him, it also enraged him.

"Maxie they're going to kill me, I don't want to die!" she almost screamed and brusted into tears, she felt honestly was scared of this. Maxie could feel her trembling in his arms and he only had one plan now. And it would have to work, no it would not fail.

"I'm calling Tabitha, we're leaving. I am not letting anyone be endangered, especially you." Maxie said getting up and running to the bedroom. (y/n) was surprised at this, maxie said he won't let her be in danger. That moment was her dream coming true in front of her. She felt better but still scared out of her mind, she was terrified. And for once, she couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears.

Meanwhile Maxie was in the room calling tabitha, He dialed his number and listen to it ring once and he picked up.

"Boss?"

"Tabitha (y/n) is in danger get the plane here, now. This is a code Omega Ruby. "

"WHAT!? What happened max-"

"TABITHA I DON'T CARE, GET HERE NOW"

'"Y-yes s-sir"

 **-note-note-**

Hey! Hope u like it and please start reviewing, i feel like i'm doing a bad job so if you could please review i would love it :)


End file.
